


Tied

by Anonymous



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: ABO verse, Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kevin's never felt like a real alpha, but right now Sami's on his knees and that doesn't matter





	Tied

Kevin had never been good at feeling like an alpha. When he wrestled, when he walked down the street, it was like there was something missing in him and everybody else knew what it was. But here, with his cock in Sami’s mouth, he felt like he owned the world.

“More,” he begged, fucking in deeper. He could feel Sami cough slightly as he swallowed him down, and it made Kevin’s eyes roll back in his head. Sami wasn’t an omega, he shouldn’t have been begging for it the way he did, but they hadn’t even made it out of the living room before Sami had dragged Kevin’s shorts down, half-drooling with want and making Kevin sob.

Sami pulled back to try licking at the head some more, but Kevin groaned, he couldn’t bear to leave the warm cavern of Sami’s mouth for even a second.

“Please, Sami, I -”

He could feel his mind going hazy, filled with a need to _take_ and _dominate_ Sami, who he’d wanted for so long. Kevin was gulping down lungfuls of air just to stay sane, only to be set off again when he smelled a wave of hormones and precum. Sami was touching himself.

Kevin shifted a hand to the back of Sami’s head – he couldn’t grab him by the top, Sami was too soft, he needed those sharp bristles – and pressed slowly. He could see Sami looking up at him, then closing his eyes and drawing a deep breath. And Sami kept going. And going.

“Shit – where did you – how did you learn to -”

Sami kept swallowing him down, to the hilt, and Kevin was making noises he couldn’t hold back anymore. Sami’s face was pressed right up against him and Kevin’s cock must be in his _throat,_ fuck, and Kevin couldn’t keep from rocking his hips, not even an inch, rocking them into Sami and hearing the halted breaths of the redhead as he threw an arm out to hold to support himself on the edge of the sofa.

Kevin was delirious with how good it felt. His knot didn’t come out every time he jerked off, but he could smell the sweat dripping off himself, thick with pheromones, and he could feel the way Sami’s lips were wrapped around him pressing against the pelvis – he was growing in Sami’s mouth and it felt so fucking tight, so full.

A loud slurping noise reverberated around the room and Kevin couldn’t even care what the neighbours thought, because Sami was choking around his dick, trying to get in a gulp of oxygen but Kevin wouldn’t pull his hand from the back of Sami’s neck. He couldn’t, he needed this – he needed _Sami_ , he’d always needed this.

Sami hummed more urgently, tugging on his own dick, but Kevin’s vision had gone white. He had both hands on Sami now, one in his hair and one on his cheek. Kevin could stroke his face and feel the knot through his warm, soft skin; the size of a fist at least and Kevin was coming, hot and warm down Sami’s tight throat. He could vaguely hear Sami struggling and trying to pull away, but the more those soft lips tugged the more it tore Kevin’s entire body, racking him with continuous orgasm.

“Stay – I can’t stop, I need you to stay – be good,” Kevin gasped, tugging on Sami to _hold_ him there. His tear-filled eyes could see Sami blinking up at him, begging for air, but there was nothing Kevin could do – he’d never come this hard in his life, and he could almost make out his own cock in Sami’s _fucking_ throat, and the way Sami’s lips kept tugging and sucking around his throbbing knot. It was the best hole Kevin had ever been in, so warm, so inviting, and he felt like he was going to come forever.

“Shhh,” Kevin whispered, stroking Sami’s extended jaw with his thumb. His knot showed no sign of going down, and Sami was taking shallow breaths through his nostrils while he struggled to hold still. Kevin could feel Sami’s tongue rubbing at him this way and that, and he groaned. “Shhh. Good boy. Be a good boy for me.”


End file.
